This invention relates generally to the art of music. More particularly it relates to the art of teaching and learning of music through a simplified music notation system. Even more particularly it relates to a morpheus music notation system adapted for key, string, wind and percussion instruments for ease of teaching and learning music intuitively. Unlike prior art bottom up notation systems, morpheus system is top down, which is intuitive and even conventional in the western languages.